Bakashitsuji
by Twinkelstraw
Summary: Jangan merendahkan orang tua Alois. Kau akan merasakan akibatnya. "Dewa senantiasa akan menghukummu!".AloisClaude RnR?


**Disclaimer**

Kuroshitsuji II © Toboso Yana, Bakashitsuji © Twinkelstraw dan dua teman saya

**Warning**

OOC sangad, gaje, gak mutu, kesalahan dimana-mana, mungkin shounen-ai, gak nyambung, humor yang aneh

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan fic ini adalah hasil kolab saya dengan dua teman saya. Pairing yang ada disini tentu saja **Claude x Alois** fic ini terinspirasi dari **'double R'** seorang yang saya kenal tentunya. enjoy...

**-"-"-"-**

Matahari memancarkan sinar yang hangat, angin lembut berhembus menghempas daun dan tumbuhan sekitar membuat mereka menari riang. Seorang anak berambut keemasan berlari keluar dari mansion bergaya inggris. Ia berlari mengelilingi taman mansion yang sudah tertata rapih. Bunga warna warni nan indah menghiasi tiap sisi dari taman. Tanpa sengaja –atau emang sengaja- anak itu menginjak bunga yang telah tertata dengan sepatunya dan bunga itu berhasil membuatnya terjatuh hingga pantat bocah itu kesakitan.

"Aww…" bocah berambut pirang tersebut memegang pantatnya yang sakit.

"Tuan muda, sudah saya bilang jangan lari-larian di taman," dengan napas tersengal-sengal maid keluarga terhormat tersebut membantu sang tuan muda berdiri. Ia sangat lelah mengurusi majikan mudanya yang sulit di atur.

"Aku tidak peduli," anak itu menepis tangan sang maid dan berlari keluar gerbang mansion.

"Tuan muda Alois, tunggu…" maid tersebut menghela nafas panjang, ia hanya bisa pasrah akan nasib selanjutnya. Ya, tentu saja dimarahi tuan dan nyonya besar karena kelakuan anak mereka.

* * *

**_London Street_**

Alois berlari sepanjang jalan kota London tanpa arah, ia hanya ingin bermain keluar dari mansion keluarga yang sepi dan suram. Ya, Alois adalah keturunan keluarga bangsawan yang sangat di segani, Trancy. Ayah dan Ibu Alois selalu sibuk bekerja mengurusi saham-saham yang mereka tanam. Mereka lebih sering berada di luar menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang dengan berbagai senyum palsu. Senyum palsu yang selalu dilontarkan setiap orang kepada keluarga Trancy, semua itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian dari pasangan pemegang saham terbesar bukan?. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan mempergunakan keluarga Trancy untuk mendapat ketenaran semata. Begitulah pendapat Alois selama ini, namun ia tahu Ayah dan Ibunya tidak akan mudah tertipu oleh semua senyum palsu yang… oh, sangat memuakkan.

Hari ini seperti hari yang lalu, Alois menjalani setiap kegiatan sendiri, sendiri, dan sendiri lagi. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang sulit diatur, itu semua karena ia kesepian. Mencari perhatian dari orang di sekitar, itulah yang selalu di lakukan Alois Trancy.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka memperhatikanku," air mata turun dari kedua iris biru miliknya. Ia terus berlari, hingga langkah bocah ber iris biru itu terhenti ketika menabrak seorang…

_BRUK_

"Kau menghalangi jalanku! Minggir!," kedua iris biru Alois membesar saat melihat seorang yang telah ia tabrak. Ia menabrak nenek-nenek menyeramkan berpakaian lusuh, dengan gigi yang telah tanggal dan hanya satu gigi-tonggos-yang tersisa.

"Anak muda…, jangan membentak nenek tua yang lemah ini nanti kau bisa kualat nak!," Nenek itu dengan pedenya berkata kepada Alois yang sedari tadi sedang terpaku dengan pemandangan yang ga ada indah-indahnya (tentu saja, apakah seorang nenek-nenek –tua- yang ompong adalah pemandangan yang indah? Hanya orang buta yang menganggap pemandangan dihadapannya indah). Nenek itu mengulurkan tangan keriput miliknya ke arah sang bangsawan muda, mengisyaratkan untuk membantu sang Nenek berdiri.

"Apa! Seorang bangsawan sepertiku harus menolong nenek tua sepertimu untuk berdiri? Sungguh perbuatan yang rendah, aku tidak mau!," Alois dengan angkuh menjawab pertanyaan wanita tua rapuh –yang lebih terlihat seperti nenek sihir- dihadapannya.

Nenek tersebut akhirnya berdiri sendiri, membersihkan pakaian lusuh dari kotoran. "Anak kurang ajar! ayo minta maaf padaku," saking nafsunya, si Nenek ngomong sampe muncrat ke muka Alois.

"Arghh… bau, dasar Nenek sial!" Alois membalas pebuatan wanita tua di hadapannya dengan menyembur air liur miliknya. Dan mereka terus beradu bacot sampai air liur mereka udah muncrat kemana tau.

Nenek buluk di hadapan Alois akhirnya menyerah. "Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja pertengkaran ini, sepertinya kau tidak akan mau meminta maaf kepadaku, kalau begitu aku akan mengutuk kau dan keluargamu Alois Trancy!."

"Darimana kau tau namaku Nenek bau! Aku tidak takut pada ancamanmu, week…" Alois menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh dasar bocah kurang ajar, lihat saja nanti semua itu akan menjadi kenyataan," lalu sang Nenek berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi sesaat ia berbalik…

_BUAK!_

"Adoww…" wanita tua itu jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah, muka keriputnya yang buruk semakin buruk karena terbentur aspal (?).

Ternyata semua itu adalah kelakuan sang bangsawan muda-Alois. Ia menendang bokong sang Nenek dengan keras, betapa kurang ajarnya bocah itu.

"Sukurin kau nenek tua!," Alois nyengir kuda, lalu berbalik meninggalkan si Nenek.

"Awas kau! Dewa senantiasa akan menghukummu," Nenek itu berdiri dan kembali ke rumahnya sambil menangis lebay. "Hiks… jangan sampe aku punya cucu kayak begitu."

-0-0-0-

"Huh, aku mau kembali ke mansion saja ah," dengan girang Alois menuju ke dalam mansion, tetapi saat ia sampai di gerbang mansion ia terkejut melihat para pelayan keluarga Trancy tergeletak di halaman rumah. Dan yang lebih mengherankan para pelayan tersebut kejang-kejang seperti orang overdosis dengan berbagai gaya yang unik (?). Alois melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam mansion, melewati jasad para pelayan yang berserakan seperti sampah. Entah mengapa mansion ini terlihat begitu suram daripada sebelumnya, berbeda pada saat ia kabur meninggalkan mansion tadi. Aura hitam pekat mengelilingi mansion, taman dan halaman mansion yang telah tertata rapi hancur berantakan.

_KRIETT…_

Perlahan Alois membuka pintu mansion. Iris biru miliknya menangkap dua sosok yang ia sayangi –Ibu dan Ayah- tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Ayah… Ibu... apa yang terjadi," bocah berambut pirang itu berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, berlutut menggenggam tangan dingin kedua sosok tersebut.

"N-nenek, uhuk…" darah segar keluar dari mulut Ayah Alois, kemudian ajal menjemput Ayah bocah malang itu. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Alois sayang… jaga dirimu baik-baik ya?," Ibu Alois mengelus pipi anaknya yang telah basah oleh air mata. "Maafkan kami yang jarang memperhatikanmu." Bocah berambut pirang itu masih tertunduk, menangisi nasib buruk yang menimpa dirinya.

"Ibu, kumohon bertahanlah…" Alois mempererat genggaman tangan pada sosok wanita anggun yang terlihat semakin memucat.

Namun apa daya ternyata wanita tersebut menyusul sang kepala keluarga Trancy. Alois memeluk erat kedua sosok yang amat ia sayangi, walaupun terkadang ia merasa kesal karena terabaikan namun hanya merekalah yang Alois miliki. Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi mereka. 'Ini semua hanya mimpi bukan?' kalimat itu terus berputar di kepalanya. 'Kumohon siapapun, bangunkan aku dari tidurku!' air mata terus mengalir melewati kedua pipi mulus milik sang bangsawan muda.

Bau anyir darah semakin memenuhi mansion bangsawan Trancy. Ia sadar bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi, berkali-kali ia melakukan hal bodoh –menampar pipinya sendiri- namun tetap saja ia tak kunjung bangun dari mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata. Alois teringat akan kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Ayahnya sebelum menemui ajal 'Nenek' apa hubungan kata itu dengan semua ini?. Alois baru menyadari bahwa kutukan Nenek tua yang ia temui di jalan benar-benar terjadi.

"Ha ha ha ha," Alois tertawa dingin. Sesaat kemudian suaranya merendah, "Aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian Ayah… Ibu…" bocah berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kaki keluar mansion. Nenek buluk yang ia temui telah membuat hidupnya berantakan.

"Hei anak muda, sudah kubilang ini akan terjadi bukan?," suara seorang wanita tua menggema dalam ruangan, namun sosok wanita tua tersebut tidak dapat Alois temukan.

"Ini pasti kerjaan kau kan Nenek sihir!"

"Aku memang Nenek sihir, selamat menikmati ajalmu anak muda hi…hi…hi…!

Tiba-tiba pusaran hitam muncul, menyeret sang bangsawan muda masuk ke dalam.

"Kyaaa…" Alois berteriak layaknya banci yang kena razia.

Bagaimanakah nasib Alois? Nantikan saja chapt berikutnya -siapa lagi yang mau-

* * *

**a/n** : Akhirnya saya mempublish fic yang sangat tidak bermutu ini, terima kasih untuk A-chi dan N-nyan untuk ide kalian yang membuatku semangat menulis fic aneh ini. aku sayang kalian *plak*, pada akhirnya fantasi kita tak terbuang percuma T.T. Dan tolong jangan bantai saya karena si Alois sangat OOC disini, karena saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana character Alois sebenarnya -duduk bersimpuh-, saya hanya bermodalkan nonton youtube dan baca majalah saja.

Disini Claude belum muncul, mungkin di chapter depan atau mungkin tidak selamanya -ditendang-. para reader ini pertama kali saya bikin shounen-ai, walaupun disini belum ada si. Jadi mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan lebih abal dari yang ini. Akhir kata tolong berikan saya kritik dan saran dengan menekan tombol review di bawah, karena saya butuh saran dari para reader semua...


End file.
